<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【索香】千与九百九十九 by Windyblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592644">【索香】千与九百九十九</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue'>Windyblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这时，一缕白色烟雾突兀显现于浪人的眼前，他下意识退后半步，而雾气逐渐凝固，一只黑足的狐狸从云雾间跳下，轻盈跃至他的脚边。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【索香】千与九百九十九</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>伪和风怪谈故事，瞎编无考据<br/>BGM：《SLEEPWALK》ヒトリエ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从前有一名独眼的浪人，无人知晓他从何处而来，更不知他为何在此驻足。浪人在一间破庙旁的废弃草屋里住下。浪人觉得寺院钟声聒噪，老和尚死板无趣，但毕竟寄人篱下，也只有暗自抱怨。起初并没有人前来雇佣浪人，因为他既不如本地落魄的武士熟稔，又是独眼，还一个人住在破庙附近，古怪得很。</p><p>直至一日，浪人在酒铺花光了最后的铜板，却仍未饮尽兴，沮丧上山时随手斩了拦路的盗贼，意外救下了一位大名的眷属，一位美貌的姑娘。姑娘虽然知晓浪人英勇，可浪人来历不明，又是独眼，并且家中仆人住客已有不少，父亲大人也不允许她再雇佣浪人。她心怀愧疚，却突然想起些什么，便命人从家中的库房内取出一把刀赠予浪人。</p><p>她幼时曾见过这把刀。父亲的寿宴结束后，她在宾客携来的众多精美贺礼中看见了这把刀，一把漂亮的刀。父亲也看见了这把刀，漆黑的鞘身，橘红色的柄卷，装饰着金色的穗。父亲将它从鞘中拔出，却发现刀刃上没有半抹刀纹，大失所望，便令仆人将这把仿造的破铁扔进库房。而她当晚却梦见了一只狐狸，狐狸四足漆黑，光亮的皮毛和缠绕在那把刀柄上的佩绳是同样鲜艳的橘红，棕红眼珠明亮得如同燃烧着的细碎火星。</p><p>自那日起，她连续七日都梦见了黑足的狐狸。第七日，狐狸竟在她的梦境中口吐人言。狐狸自称已经住在刀中数百年，而这把刀已经太久不曾被人拥有，不曾被人从冰冷的鞘中拔出，不曾被人所使用。狐狸请求她折断这把刀，它便可离开刀身获得自由，但她既不是武士，也不会用刀。比起刀剑，她更喜欢绫罗绸缎，细珠碎玉。于是她在梦呓中答应狐狸，要为这把刀寻得一位好武士，让武士帮助狐狸。第八天她便不再梦见狐狸；第九天她新得了一匹好纱罗，一串好银铃，一卷枕草子，便将狐狸的请求忘了个干净。</p><p>浪人得了这把新刀的首日，便有姑娘的追求者寻上门来挑战。卑贱浪人，如何配得上榊原姬亲手赠予的宝刀？已是午时，浪人听见屋外挑衅辱骂交织喧嚷，只好从稻草堆里坐起身，破窗里漏下的日光将他的单薄衣袖晒得滚烫。他随手执了旧刃与新刀一同迈出大门，两手各持一柄，左右开弓。挑战者们衣冠楚楚，连刀柄上都缀满了金灿灿的表目贯，却全然一派草包模样。虚张声势过后，与浪人对阵几招便被狼狈击倒在泥地上，只好抛下腰间被整齐斩断为两截的刀鞘，三三两两落荒而逃。</p><p>虫蝇散去后，浪人打了个长长的呵欠，原打算回屋再睡一觉，可收刀时，旧刃却突然折了刀身，破损的刀刃划破了浪人的虎口，赤红的鲜血涌出，滴落在冷色的刀刃上，又流淌至他的衣衫上。浪人这才彻底清醒过来，原来这把同他斩断过许多事物的旧刀终还是失去了利刃，所幸意外获得的新刀足够锋利。</p><p>这时，一缕白色烟雾突兀显现于他眼前，他下意识退后半步，而雾气逐渐凝固，一只黑足的狐狸从云雾间跳下，轻盈跃至他的脚边。在他惊愕的目光中，狐狸开口道，味道不算糟糕。浪人疑惑，什么味道？狐狸露出半截浅粉色的舌尖，敏捷地接下顺着刀鞘滑落的血滴。</p><p>浪人四下打量，所见的活物便只有这狐狸。而后，狐狸突然又化作一团烟雾消失，却有人在背后抚上浪人的肩。浪人回过身，只见一名身着缟色稻荷纹样小袖的年轻男子，浅色长发被松散地束在脑后，额前散落的一缕则遮住了大半张面孔。他与那只眼睛对视片刻，径直转身走回草屋内。</p><p>浪人听见身后的男子急匆匆道，喂，你这家伙不觉得奇怪吗。<br/>
的确奇怪，浪人侧卧在草堆上沉声说完，下一瞬似乎便已经睡着。</p><p>托了榊原姬的福，开始有人前来雇佣浪人，做些见得光、见不得光的事。浪人并不在乎他斩过什么人，又放过了什么人。浪人只在乎拿到的报酬够不够买酒，买到的酒香不香，醇不醇。</p><p>无人在侧时狐狸便会出现，有时是兽，有时则是人。狐狸请他折了这把刀，浪人想了想，说好，但这是把好刀，不该徒然被折断。这时浪人想起了他的师父，过去教他如何用刀的剑士。师父告诉过他，一名好的剑士、一把好刀，可以斩断任何他想要斩断的东西。如果他可以成为一名好的剑士，用这把好刀斩断想要斩断的东西，那么对他和刀而言，毕生应当足以。但他尚未得知如何成为一名好的剑士，也的确没什么想斩的东西。</p><p>狐狸对浪人说，它在榊原家中时，听人提起过这世上最显赫的武士，曾为将军斩过万名敌寇。而浪人，是个寒酸的平民，睡在臭烘烘的稻草堆里，整日只能饮些掺水的便宜酒。既然他不知道如何成为好的剑士，也不知明天能用三个铜板买到多少酒，不如同它约定：当他用这把刀斩过一千个人，就放狐狸自由。<br/>
浪人盘腿坐在地上，垂眼望着目光狡黠的小兽，又想了想，说好。</p><p>狐狸逐渐同浪人熟稔起来。浪人自诩脾气不佳，没想到狐狸也不是什么好打发的家伙。钓鱼时喂它吃了些细虾，惊讶道妖怪居然也是需要吃食的，小臂便被挠出半道血痕。浪人骂狐狸，狐狸也骂浪人。浪人说难得有野兽能够口吐人言，却也说不出什么好话来，真是可惜。狐狸说难得有浪人得了把好刀，却整日傻得连房梁上的麻雀都在笑话，真是可惜。浪人问，麻雀真的笑了吗？今晚就吃烤麻雀好了。狐狸耳朵一抖一抖，笑得直打颤。</p><p>一日，浪人离开酒铺，在米庄前碰见镇口茶摊的矮个儿小伙计，小伙计刚刚装好米便发现推车木轮坏了，正望着沉甸甸的米袋叹气。浪人顺道替人扛了米袋，得了一竹篮年轻老板娘用新米揉成的饭团。浪人拎着竹篮上山，一路闻见竹香、米香、碎芝麻香味，心情格外爽快。回到破草屋放下竹篮，狐狸又从一缕白烟中跳出来，抬起吻部嗅了嗅浪人，问他如此高兴，难不成是看上了茶摊的老板娘，那女人屁股不大，但皮肤白，眼珠跟长发一样漆黑发亮，也算半个美人；说完又伸爪搭了搭竹篮，低头嗅嗅饭团。浪人好脾气道，狐狸不是吃肉吗，应该没法吃饭团。话音未落，狐狸又变作年轻男子的模样，学着浪人的姿势盘腿坐在旧竹席上，拿起饭团笨拙地往嘴里塞。</p><p>你喜欢她吗，浪人问狐狸。<br/>
不喜欢，狐狸道，虽然她家种的茶叶味道不错。<br/>
浪人心想，这家伙什么时候又偷偷糟蹋了人家的茶叶。傻狐狸，他道，茶摊的茶都是在集市上从茶农那儿买来的，就像我虽然用刀，打铁锻刀的却是刀匠。<br/>
变作人形的狐狸吧唧吧唧地嚼着饭团却不说话。<br/>
男子吃完饭团又变回了狐狸，正惬意地舔着肚子边上的软毛。大概是这半日里闲得无聊，浪人又问，那你喜欢榊原姬吗。<br/>
一般般，狐狸说完便一阵烟似的越过门槛溜了出去。</p><p>而自此，浪人察觉狐狸似乎总在暗暗同他较劲，却也不清楚个中原因。狐狸吃了他的饭团、和果子、年糕、烤鱼、烧肉，说话咬人时却从来不曾嘴软。</p><p>夏日黄昏，浪人睡醒时才觉草屋内闷热难耐，欲起身打水，却发现狐狸敞着肚皮躺在草席一角，而靠放在墙边的酒葫芦也歪倒在一旁，洒出的酒液浸湿了一小块狐狸脊背上的皮毛。浪人蹲下身，伸手抓了抓狐狸肚皮上一片蓬松的白色，又捏了捏它耳朵尖上的细毛。狐狸闭着眼抖了抖耳朵，突然变为了人形。浪人猛地退后一屁股坐在了草席上，恼火地扯了扯狐狸耳朵，又突然意识到狐狸虽然变成了人的模样，却还留着一对小兽的橘红色长耳。</p><p>他探出手摸了摸男人身后，果然摸见一团毛茸茸的物什，他用力握住其中包裹着的柔韧，心想原来抓住狐狸尾巴是这般感受。不料男人睁眼醒来，侧身望着他，腰带松散，袒露出大片的白皙胸膛。浪人后知后觉地松开手，而下一瞬，男人带着浓烈的酒气向浪人扑来，如同野兽捕食般用牙尖咬上他的颈项。浪人吃痛，用力将眼前的醉鬼推开。</p><p>未尽的夕阳还没能携走入夜前最后的燥热，纤瘦的男人被按倒在冰凉的草席上，反倒发出一声惬意长叹，将脸颊也蹭上去。</p><p>浪人摸向颈间不浅的牙印，似乎正缓慢浮出血丝。见这醉醺醺的家伙倒也坦率不少，浪人扳起指头数了数：刚刚的牙印一桩、今日偷他的酒一桩、昨日骂他是傻剑士一桩、前日偷吃寺院中的糕点害他得向老和尚赔礼一桩。他数完，一巴掌狠狠拍在了男人臀部。</p><p>被他毫不留情地掌掴几下，就算醉了半个月的酒鬼也能感觉到疼痛。被死死按在草席上的男人立即挣扎起来，如同一条砧板上离水的鱼。男人冷不丁又变回了狐狸，拔腿便要逃，却被浪人摆在身侧的佩刀绊了绊，几乎要摔倒。</p><p>场面滑稽，浪人朗声大笑，抓了狐狸的尾巴将它拖回面前。狐狸发出细细的叫声，眼珠湿润，貌似求饶模样。他不曾心软，却想起狐妖本可以化作那团无形的烟雾回到刀里，现下却当真像是只偷酒喝的平常狐狸。<br/>
蠢狐狸，他低声骂道。</p><p>浪人没有忘记和狐狸的约定。自那天起他斩过很多人，有贼人或许也有好人，他说不清。浪人也不仅仅是斩人，偶尔也被人刺伤，便撕扯旧衫下摆粗略包扎，带着一身血腥味倒在破草席上睡觉。他时常在梦境中目睹地狱般的景象，白骨被当做砖瓦，骷髅被砌入高墙，而他站在城墙顶端，望着城下鲜血如河流般不息。他梦见恶神阿修罗站在他的背后，以修罗之手替代他的手，以他的手握持修罗之兵。冷刃灼手，而他就像歌舞伎中的人形傀儡一般挥舞着刀剑，为地狱的城池不断增添着骸骨。</p><p>他醒来时大汗淋漓，呛咳猛烈，吐出一口腥臭血水。他却想起自己向来不信神佛。满目朦胧，恍惚间听闻有人问他，傻剑士，你快死了吗，他哑声回答，是啊。语罢便又陷入昏睡。</p><p>诚然，浪人并不知晓自己能否活到斩尽第一千人的那天。</p><p>浪人后来也曾被榊原家雇佣，做些保镖之类的差事。当浪人第二次从盗贼手中保护了榊原姬。榊原家主，榊原姬的父亲，得知那把被弃置在库房内的刀被女儿赠送给了这独眼的浪人，而浪人却因这把刀什么都能斩断而闻名远近，反倒夸奖了她。中年男人向浪人道歉时并不像是位达官显贵，而的的确确只像是位女儿的父亲。男人说那时他目光短浅，只当浪人和那些本地的地痞无赖是一丘之貉，又骂女儿将马车装饰得太过招摇，鲜艳锦缎，绚丽珠串，不被贼人盯上反倒奇了怪。</p><p>男人长叹一口气道，不过这丫头也快要嫁人了，届时便会离开这里，远嫁到池田城去，撮合这桩婚事的便是他的同僚吉田大人。说来他昨日从吉田那处得到几坛好酒，又问浪人是否愿意多停留一顿饭食的功夫。<br/>
浪人想了想吉田家的酒，又想了想榊原家的饭食，还是拒绝了家主的好意，独自回了山上。上山时，狐狸冒出来问他为什么不留下，明明还饿着肚子，是吉田家的酒难喝，还是榊原家的饭食不够美味。<br/>
浪人脚步不停，对脚边东跑西窜的狐狸道，都不是。</p><p>榊原姬出嫁当是城中大事，即使是寻常民众，当日也欣然庆祝，准备好美酒佳肴打算痛饮达旦。浪人在茶摊吃了两大碗茶泡饭，又在酒铺将酒葫芦装得满满当当，离开前却意外撞上了一名小童。走出镇口，浪人将手揣入袖间，却突然发现袖内多了样什么。他掏出那物事，发现是张信笺，字迹娟秀，落款则是当日远嫁他乡的新娘子榊原姬。</p><p>她在出嫁前得知，那位吉田大人邀请她父亲前去吉田家三日后的宴饮，意图不轨。吉田妄图谋害她父亲已有许久，她原本以为她听从吉田的威胁向父亲表明她甘愿远嫁便能保全父亲性命，却不料吉田如此卑鄙。她今日已经离开城中，却仍想雇浪人前去保护她父亲。<br/>
她说浪人是她所见过的最好的武士。即使是替将军斩过万名贼寇的武士也比不上他。</p><p>榊原姬。这丫头片子锲而不舍地大骂那些贵族子弟是没用的草包，胡乱称赞他一介浪人才是好武士。他本觉得她孩子心性，唯独擅长添乱，而狐狸却坚持说她是个好姑娘。他断定狐狸色心不死，而狐狸每回都避而不答。</p><p>浪人面色凝重地收起信笺，突然不再想如何成为一名好的剑士，也不想成为榊原姬口中的好武士，却突然有了些想用这把好刀来斩的东西。</p><p>三天后，浪人跟随榊原家主进入吉田家宅。宴会进行到一半，被打翻的烛火吞噬了大半张奢美锦缎屏风，浪人闻声而动，挥刀格外干脆利落，衣袖间连一滴血都未曾沾上。</p><p>但他救下榊原家主时，男人已然中毒许久，阖目瘫倒在软垫旁。那晚，他斩了很多人，仿佛比前半生杀过的人都要多。他背着一具遗体回到了榊原家宅门前，却被埋伏许久的持弓足轻包围。</p><p>这日夜里，城中的人们歌舞欢庆，鼓乐齐鸣；住在山上破庙旁的独眼浪人被判为杀害榊原家主的凶犯，天亮后的卯时处死。</p><p>夏季的雷声被闷聚在厚重的云层之后，瓢泼大雨毫不留情地浇向地面，闪电也来得猛然。浪人拖着鲜血淋漓的背部被赶入牢房，即使步履稍有踉跄，却也站直了身走入其内。他的佩刀被收缴，此刻正悬挂在牢房外的泥墙上。待奉行所内持鞭的兵卫离开后，狐狸才迟迟现身，在浪人腿边蜷成一团火红的毛茸。</p><p>大雨骤停，估摸着已是深夜寅时，浪人想到。狐狸蜷在他身边但并未同他说过话，这回他决定主动开口，便低声呼唤狐狸。狐狸闻声抖了抖耳尖，仍不做声，却施了点伎俩替他送来刀，又松开绳索和铁链。但他仍然固执坐在原地，似乎无意逃走。<br/>
狐狸动怒，难道你想死在这里吗？他答，是。<br/>
狐狸又问，只是因为没有保护好那个臭老头吗？他仍答是。狐狸沉默。</p><p>古怪的沉默。浪人和狐狸之间曾有过许多沉默，但从未有过此刻这般浓重而又漆黑的沉默。如同无星无月的黑夜，如同湖中不见天日的淤泥，如同脚下被犯人的污血染黑的砖石。</p><p>浪人又说，我知道已是九百九十九了。<br/>
随即，浪人抽出刀刃，用半掌粗的铁链缠上，奋力将刀刃一折为二。铁刃断裂声原本该沉闷而短暂，此刻却绕梁不绝，震耳欲聋。浪人捂上耳朵时，似乎突然听见了一阵熟悉的钟声。<br/>
而后，他在狐狸面前执起半截破碎的刀刃，刺向自己的腹部。</p><p>无人能阻止在这一瞬间提前到来的天亮，挤入人世间的天光。</p><p> </p><p>浪人再次醒来时以为自己正身处地狱，却发现眼下仍是那间破旧草屋。他的刀完好无损地放置在他的身侧，之前发生的事如同一场漫长的梦魇。但无论他怎么叫喊狐狸都不再出现。<br/>
他折断那把刀，仍然无事发生。<br/>
他走出草屋，回到镇上，却得知浪人已经死去，而他则是无名之人。他像是个从黄泉私自逃回人间的鬼魂，偌大街市，没有一人记得他是何人。<br/>
第二天，世人得知镇上多了名独眼的浪人，住在山上破庙旁的废弃草屋里。无人知晓他从何处而来，更不知他为何在此驻足。</p><p>在一个月圆之夜，浪人半夜醒来，发现屋内趴着一只黑足的狐狸，眼睛是漆黑而不是棕红。狐狸上前轻舔他的指尖，亲密得令他感到怪异，因而他不敢断定这是不是那只偷他酒喝，吃他饭团的傻狐狸。</p><p>狐狸的一条腿受了伤，他敲响寺院大门向老和尚借一些清水和药草，却没想到老和尚仍记得他。他想了想，向老和尚道明了他和狐狸之间的事。<br/>
他问老和尚，即使他并不清楚狐狸付出了怎样的代价，但有办法让狐狸变回去吗？<br/>
老和尚道，可狐狸原本就该是狐狸的样子。<br/>
他无语凝噎。老和尚又道，他闻见浪人身上的血腥味。纵使好生如神佛，或许也不会听从他的请求。<br/>
他说他原本就不相信神明和佛祖。<br/>
老和尚沉默了一阵，又问他要不要试试。传说人在寺院内替一千人诵读经文，佛就能实现他的心愿。<br/>
他说你是想让我当和尚吗？老和尚说是的。他问需要撞钟吗？和尚说是的。他问需要斋戒吗？老和尚说是的。<br/>
他问，纵然是他，也可以吗？<br/>
老和尚说是的。</p><p>他望向怀中的狐狸，望向桌案上断为两截的刀刃，又望了望木窗外将月光洒落人世间的月亮。<br/>
他说试一试也无妨。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>